You Drive Me Crazy
by otaku876
Summary: It's New Year's Eve 2 years after TDI and Bridgette's dragging Courtney to Geoff's New Years Eve party/TDI reunion party. Everyone from the show'll be there, including a certain delinquent... Will they reconcile? TDA never happened, 1shot, DxC slight GxB


**Disclaimer; I don't own TDI/TDA/TDM.**

_A/N; WHO ELSE CAN'T WAIT FOR TDM?! W00T W00T! So I'm writing this Duncan&Courtney fic to celebrate! Well, and to celebrate 2010_

_HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!_

_Keep in mind it's TWO YEARS after TDI, they're eighteen, TDA never happened. It's in Courtney's point of view. _

_

* * *

_

There was absolutely no freakin' way she could get me in that house. No. Freakin'. Way.

"Bridge, I already told you, I'm not going to your boyfriend's New Years Eve party!" I protested as she pulled on my arm.

"Come on, Court! Geoff wanted it to be some sort of reunion party for all us Total Drama Islanders!" Bridgette pouted.

"Why do you think I don't want to go? Total Drama Island was a trivial part of my life where I wasted time with complete Neanderthals and Barbies. Excluding you and I, of course. We were the only sane ones on the show. But every one else just acted like ogres the whole time, it was kind of sickening. No offense, but that's including Geoff," I complained.

Bridgette rolled her eyes. "None taken. He can act immature sometimes, but that's why I love him. Seriously though, it's just one night! You haven't seen anyone from the show but me or Geoff since the finale! That's two years ago, almost three! Courtney, it's 2010 tomorrow and TDI was in 2007. Don't pretend you don't miss anyone, specifically a green-mohawked, face-pierced, dog-collared, skull-shirted delinquent."

"Duncan? Please, I'm so over him." Okay, so I lied. I was _so_ not over that cretin, even though I had no clue why I even liked him. We were polar opposites, he was totally unmotivated, he had _piercings _for crying out loud! And a green mohawk! But he was a nice guy, I knew it. Maybe that's why I was so attracted to him—just like me, he had a façade that barely anyone could see through.

"Then how come right now you're thinking about the time he got DJ a new bunny?" Bridge countered.

"Okay, are you psychic?" I asked. She could practically read my mind sometimes.

"No, you're just obvious. So are you coming in or what?" She asked, opening the door to my doom.

I sighed—what did I have to lose? "Fine. But I know I'm going to regret it."

o0o0o0o

"Hey Courtney, what's up?"

"Yo Court!"

"Hi Courtney!"

"Oh, joy, it's Courtney."

"What've you been up to, Court?"

Every single person there was talking to me. It was overwhelming. Why did Bridgette have to leave so she could "get drinks"? She was most likely just making out with Geoff somewhere.

"Um, hi, guys." I said awkwardly. LeShawna came up and hugged me.

"Girl, we were wonderin' if you were ever gonna show up. You and Bridge were the last ones here! Whatcha been doin' all these years with no contact to anyone on the show but Bridgette and Geoff?" She asked, separating from me. LeShawna was the only person from Total Drama Island I couldn't find anything bad to say about, and I'm an expert at saying bad things about people.

"Well, I'm going to Harvard Law. Apparently they don't care if you've been on a reality TV show forcing you to do stupid things as long as you're a straight-A student and ace your SATs. What about you?" I asked to be polite.

"Harvard Law? Damn girl, we knew you were smart, but that's off the charts! As for what I'm doin', I'm going to beauty school so I can own a beauty parlor called LeShawna's Bodilicious Beauty Salon." She answered. I bit my tongue to keep back a snide remark.

"That's cool," I grinned.

"Look at who the dog dragged in," came Noah's sarcastic voice. Some things never change.

"Oh? Did you finally admit your feelings to Cody, Noah? We all know that you were so into him. You were all over him in The Big Sleep," I sneered. It felt nice to let out my anger at a pipsqueak like him.

"Just like you were all over Duncan in Basic Straining? I might've been voted off, but we still watched the episodes at Playa Des Losers," He retorted.

"That was a one-time thing," I waved it away.

"Actually, it was a two-time thing. One could even say three-time thing if you're judging it by every time you kissed me." _Oh please God let that not be the ever so heart-stopping voice of a specific "green-mohawked, face-pierced, dog-collared, skull-shirted delinquent",_ I thought, whipping around to where I heard the voice. Crap, I had about no luck. There he was, leaning against the wall, clad in his infamous skull t-shirt, piercings, green-mohawk and spiky dog collar.

"Duncan, I do recall that the third time _you_ kissed _me_, not the other way around," I corrected snidely.

"Sure, sure, Princess. Whatever floats your boat," he smirked.

"You are so frustrating! Seems like you haven't changed one bit," I scowled at him.

"Neither have you, baby doll. You're still in serious need of some Midol," he retorted.

"Are you sure _I'm_ the one PMSing? I'm not the one on a crazy delinquent power-trip! News flash, _baby doll,_ you don't own the world," I said mockingly.

"I see you're obviously still hung up on me," the moron was full-out grinning now, tauntingly.

"You wish! I want you as much as I want to lose my scholarship! Which, if that's too hard for your small brain to calculate, is not at all!" I denied.

"What exactly are they fighting about this time?" Bridgette sighed.

"I don't really know. They always would fight over absolutely nothing. Guess nothing's really changed in the past two years," Trent pointed out.

"They fight because Duncan always tries to get Courtney to admit that she digs him, and she always denies it even though it's obvious that she's into him, which ends up as a huge quarrel, mostly one-sided on Courtney's part while Duncan just stands there and smirks while adding comments to piss her off," DJ explained. Everyone looked at him. "What? Momma always said I was perceptive."

"Well, apparently not perceptive enough, because I do _not _like that, that barbarian!" I fumed. "I'm going to the kitchen!" I announced, then stormed out of the room, muttering to myself.

o0o0o0o

No one was in the kitchen except for me, it was nice. No one to bother me, no one to read my mind, no one to see right through me...

And, my thoughts wound up on Duncan again. Crap.

The past two years they have ended up on him many times, actually. When I aced a test—_I wonder how well Duncan would do on this test._ When I got my ears pierced—_I wonder how many piercings Duncan has. _When I got my drivers license—_I wonder if Duncan got his license yet._ He was always on my mind.

Yeah, cheesy. Trust me, I know.

"Hey, Court?" Came Bridgette's voice as she entered the kitchen.

"Hey Bridge," I responded.

She looked anxious. "Can you go to the closet for me and get a bag of chips? We ran out and Geoff busted his skateboard and wants me to look at it, so I need you to get the chips if it's okay."

"Sure thing, Bridgette," I sighed. Being nice could be a work out sometimes.

"You're the best, Courtney! You're a lifesaver! Thanks so much!" She exclaimed and hugged me before rushing out of the kitchen.

"Sheesh. Must've really busted up his board," I muttered to myself before sighing and going to the closet.

When I got to the closet, there wasn't any chips I could see. "Shit. Just my luck," I mumbled and searched for a bag of chips harder. I tripped and closed the closet door. "God dammit!" I cursed, trying to find the doorknob. It was pitch dark in there, but it was surprisingly spacious. "Hello?! Anybody?!" I called out. There was no answer.

Finally, about two minutes later, the door opened. "Okay, Geoff. The Coke's in this closet? Since when? I thought it was in—" the voice got cut off when it was shoved into the closet with me. "What the hell, dude?!" The voice said. Oh no. That was not the voice of...

"Duncan, I'm sorry man, but this is for your own good," Geoff's voice said and the door was about to close when I made my presence known. Well, to Duncan. I was pretty sure Geoff and Bridgette set this whole thing up by this point.

"Uh, Geoff? What the hell? First I get stuck in the damn closet, looking for a—now apparently _no__nexistent_—bag of chips because Bridgette asked me to so she could supposedly 'fix your broken skateboard', and I get stuck in here for two minutes, now you're shoving a Neanderthal in here with me? What an amazing way to ring in the new year. No, the new _decade_! Seriously Geoff, I know Tae Kwon Do," I whined.

"Sorry Courtney, this is for your own good," Bridgette's voice said. So she was there, too. Figures.

"Guys, let us out!" I pleaded, but then they shut the door.

"Gee, what a great way to start a new year," I said sarcastically.

"You bet it," the ogre said, and I could hear the smirk in his voice. I sighed—he was a hopeless case. I finally found the doorknob and groaned.

"Shit, they locked the door," I cursed.

"That leaves you and I alone in a dark closet," in the dim light I could see Duncan wiggle his eyebrows—er, eye_brow_, I guess—suggestively.

"You are such a pig!" I groaned in disgust.

"You know you dig it," he winked.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed, pissed off.

"Why should I, darling? After all, everyone knows you're attracted to me. You're not as inconspicuous as you think."

"I'm impressed that you even know what a huge word like inconspicuous means. It seems to big for your microscopic brain to handle. And I am not, and will never be, attracted to you, _darling_," I growled.

"Oh? Then why did you kiss me, not once but twice? Princess, fans of Total Drama Island would come up to me in random places and ask me about you. Everyone knows. So why do you keep denying it? Besides, I thought that I established that if you wanted to kiss me, I'd let you," he smirked.

"You are such an ogre!" I exclaimed.

"Well, Princess, it worked out just fine for Shrek and Fiona."

Duncan was really starting to piss me off. I was getting ready to knee him in the groin when there was the sound of cheering from outside the closet. "Only one more minute until it's 2010!" I heard the TV faintly. Then something dawned on me.

"Are they seriously going to keep us in here until they year's over?!" I asked incredulously.

"Sure seems like it, babe. Not that I'm complaining. It's fun making you squirm," the aforementioned cretin answered.

"Why do you love pissing me off so much?! I don't like you, I don't want you, and I most definitely don't need you! I'm going to be a lawyer while you're probably going to be in jail! I might even be in a case against you one day, I wouldn't be surprised because of all the bad stuff you do! Do you get some thrill out of breaking the rules or something? Because that's not normal!" I complained.

"If my memory serves correctly, and I think it does, but I do recall that _you_ got a thrill out of breaking the rules, too, when we raided Chef's kitchen. And you kissed me. And you told Chef to 'take a chill pill'. And you smuggled food for me in the boat house. Admit it, babe, you like danger, and therefore you like me."

"That was two years ago! For all you know, I might've changed! You know nothing about me, Duncan."

"Oh yeah? I know that you were in a band called the A Type Psychotic Crazies, you told me that one night. I know that you were a C.I.T, and you never let anyone forget it. I know that you're afraid of green jelly and hook men, no matter how many times you deny it. I know that you have freckles shaped like a flower between your eyes. Sweetheart, I think it's _you_ who knows nothing about _me_," he disagreed.

"Not true! I know that, although you have a criminal record and your appearance is rather... intimidating, you're actually a nice guy. I know that you want people to believe that you're tough, when in reality you can be really sweet. I know that you come from a long line of police officers, but you like to be different, so you break the law rather than protect it. So, _sweetheart_, I know more about you than you think," I retorted.

Outside, I could hear them start the countdown. "10...9..."

"I highly doubt that you know more about me than I do about you," Duncan denied.

"8...7..."

"Well, you are completely brainless, so I'm not surprised."

"6...5..."

"Why are you so uptight all the time?"

"4...3..."

"I'm going to be a lawyer, not a circus clown!"

"2...1..."

"Happy New Year, Drama Queen," Duncan said just as everyone else yelled it outside the door. You could probably hear everyone's screams in China from how loud they were!

I'm sure everyone knows that tradition where a couple kisses right when it becomes the new year, right? So I'm assuming you all know what came next. Because I refuse to admit that I threw my arms around Duncan's neck and kissed him as soon as the clock struck midnight, so I'm definitely not going to tell everyone about it. And I most definitely won't mention how he kissed me back, and he was such an amazing kisser. And there's no way I'd tell everybody that there was tongue in the kiss. So I won't tell you about what happened next.

Except I just did. Shit.

And, of course, everyone at the party found out about it, because right at that moment Geoff and Bridgette decided to be good people and open the closet door. Sometimes I really wondered why in the world I was friends with Bridgette.

"Whoa there buddy!" Geoff exclaimed. Duncan and I separated, and I cursed.

"See! There's a valid reason why I don't break the rules," I muttered.

"Aw, come on babe, mellow your yellow," Duncan smirked. "You wanna go out to dinner?"

Now it was my turn to smirk. "I'll think about it," I said and walked away.

When I was leaving, I could've sworn I heard Duncan whisper "I love that woman."

* * *

THE END!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

(btw, this is a ONESHOT!)

And the last line Duncan actually did say about Courtney! In Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island, Episode 28 of TDI, after she ran off to get the case. He was like "I love that woman."

EEEEP!


End file.
